


His Queen

by threerainydays



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Romance, hubert is a romantic, it's about the unwavering devotion, it's hubert what can i say, lady edelgard approves, my weakness for loyal knight types is showing, no beta we die like Glenn, we could die tomorrow might as well confess our love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerainydays/pseuds/threerainydays
Summary: She makes him question his loyalties.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 77





	His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I didn't expect to like Hubert this much but he grew on me. Have this incredibly self-indulgent confession piece because I love writing confession scenes.

Hubert rarely gets a moment alone. It’s not unexpected, given that they’re fighting a war, but between serving Lady Edelgard and managing their army’s day to day operations, he takes what he can.

It is temporary, of course. He estimates the end is a few months away at most. Hubert has always been in it for the long haul, having the endurance to withstand five years of war because he knows they are merely laying the groundwork for everything to come.

Byleth changed their plans, but perhaps for the better. Her return merely sped up their timeline, and he can hardly fault her for that.

He does blame her for shaking him, the same way she did back then. He thought he was different now, having five years over her to grow into Lady Edelgard’s most trusted advisor and right hand. But Byleth quickly proved to be the unifying force for all of them, and he could only watch as she became the key piece in Lady Edelgard’s plans.

He doesn’t resent her. No, rather he is frustrated with himself for his weakness in dealing with her. Because if he lets her in then –

“Hubert?”

He turns. “Byleth. What are you doing out at this hour?”

She raises an eyebrow. The way she looks at him is not unlike when she was his professor, even though he should have stopped thinking of her as such long ago. “I could ask you the same. I imagine Edelgard would want you to rest in preparation for our battle tomorrow.”

He nods. “You know her well. She said much the same to me earlier this evening, but I am afraid my mind is too occupied to sleep.”

“Is there anything I can do? You do seem tense,” she says, concern lacing her voice.

He could wave her away, dismiss his worries as nothing more than nerves. She might not believe him, but she wouldn’t force him to talk about it if he didn’t want to.

“Do you remember when you first started teaching here?” He says instead. “I did not warm to you immediately like so many of our class did.”

“No, you really didn’t,” she says flatly. “You didn’t hide it at all, either. I remember quite clearly when you warned me not to get in Edelgard’s way.”

“Fortunately I did not have to follow through on my threats,” he says. “Not that I didn’t have multiple plans that I was prepared to execute.”

Byleth actually smiles at that. She really is different, but he realized that long ago. She didn’t bow to his intimidation tactics, much to his annoyance, but he also should not have expected less from the person that captured Lady Edelgard’s interest.

“I am glad we’re able to fight on the same side,” she says. “I know I can rely on you to watch my back out there.”

“And I, you,” he replies. “You have proven to me, over and over, that you are worthy to fight alongside Lady Edelgard.”

“It only took five years,” she jokes.

“Indeed,” he says. “Sometimes I still think about those days, when our relationship was in its infancy.”

He steps closer, careful in his next move. “When it would have been so much easier,” he murmurs, his gloved hand curving perfectly against her face. “If I could simply eliminate you.”

She regards him cooly. He is a fair bit taller than her, but he likes the way Byleth holds her own and returns his stare unflinchingly.

He brushes his thumb across her cheek. “But why is it that I don’t want to do that? At first I thought I would have to kill you someday, and look at where we stand now.”

Her gaze is steady. “Do you still doubt my loyalty?”

“No,” he says immediately. “Rather, you make me question mine.”

She blinks. “I never thought I’d hear that from you.”

He chuckles. How unlike him. “Don’t misunderstand. Lady Edelgard’s goals are mine, and I fully intend to help create the world she and I have long since dreamed of. But were you to turn your back on the Empire and vow to forge a different path, well…”

Hubert’s hand trails down her face. His fingers curl beneath hers, lifting them to his lips. He delicately kisses them, eyes never leaving hers.

"I wonder who I would choose to follow.”

Byleth does not pull her hand away. He takes this as a good sign.

“You never fail to surprise me, Hubert,” she says, a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips. “Just when I thought I had you all figured out, I’m reminded of how little I really know about you.”

“You know more than most could ever hope to claim.”

She considers that for a moment. “And Edelgard?”

“It seems that loyalty is not so straightforward,” he muses. “Lady Edelgard shall always be my Emperor. But you, Byleth…”

His fingers graze her chin, gentle and warm.

“I would make you my queen.”

Her eyes widen. Time stands still between them.

He has always been prepared to cut down anyone who stands in Lady Edelgard’s way. He would do so gladly with no regrets, to serve her with everything that he is and more. He would dirty his hands for her and think nothing of it.

This is no secret. Byleth knows the extent of his devotion to Lady Edelgard and their cause. He has never tried to hide the way he evaluates their allies, finding it much better, so much more satisfying to see the fear in their eyes as he makes it clear that he will not hesitate to dispose of them if they get in Lady Edelgard’s way. This is something that he alone can do for her, the thing he’s best at, because Hubert will not allow anything to stand in her path.

But just this once, he wants to be selfish. What his father would say to hear such traitorous things. But his father isn’t here to reprimand him anymore. No, this is between him and Byleth and whatever decision she makes.

Byleth breathes out. “When I first came here, you made it clear that you did not trust me,” she finally says. “What changed?”

“I did,” he says, surprising both of them. “It is true, I did not trust you. But you were not an exception in that regard. I don’t trust most people on principal.”

She laughs. “True.”

“You are easier to read than most assume,” he continues. “Even if your expression betrays little, your actions speak volumes. You care about others, some might say too much. You would do anything to protect those close to you.”

He folds his arms. “I thought that would be your weakness. You would sacrifice the mission to save an ally. But Lady Edelgard always held you in high regard, and I have not forgotten how you risked yourself to protect her when you first met. But more than that…”

There’s a softness to her gaze that he doesn’t quite understand. “More than that?”

He swallows. “My role has always been clear. If anything were to distract from my duty to Lady Edelgard, then it was unnecessary. But when it comes to you, I… I want you.”

Her breath quickens. She reaches up to rest her hands on his shoulders. He doesn’t move, doesn’t dare to break this moment as she slowly, carefully, tilts forward to brush her lips against his.

She pauses, allowing him the chance to pull away. He appreciates the gesture, but he hardly needs such consideration. Not when all he can think of is how much he has desperately wanted this, wanted her.

Hubert presses closer and she follows suit. The kiss is delicate, an exploration as they learn the feeling of being together like this.

He steadies his hand against her back as she fully leans into him. He wants to take his time with her, to savor this. There will be time for everything, if only he is patient enough to wait.

When they part, he is a little more out of breath than he cares to admit. Her cheeks are a pleasant shade of pink and it’s all for him.

“Well,” he finally says. “I take it that –”

“I feel the same,” she says, then laughs. “That confession was so very you, Hubert. But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

A smile tugs at his lips. “Is that so? I imagine I must be lacking as a suitor. I am not one for romantic gestures or grand declarations.”

She takes his hand, and Hubert warms at how natural it feels. “You’re very self aware, but you don’t give yourself enough credit. When I saw how devoted you are to Edelgard, I imagined what it would be like to have you so completely for myself. And after everything you just said, well, I’m a bit overwhelmed to be honest.”

He rubs his thumb across the back of her hand. “I meant every word. I do not take such things lightly.”

“I know,” she whispers.

"I will be yours,” he says. “That is my promise to you, Byleth.”

Her smile is near blinding, but he can hardly look away. “This must come naturally to you,” she says, shaking her head. “Despite what you say, you are a romantic it seems. If it had come from anyone else, I wouldn’t have believed it. But when it’s you saying such things I know you’re sincere.”

Hubert hums his approval and reaches out to brush his hand against her cheek again. “Only for you,” he says. “Only you get to see this side of me.”

She places her hand over his, holding him there. “Then I look forward to seeing many more in the years to come.”

When she kisses him the second time, it is with great reluctance that Hubert eventually pulls himself away. “Much as I would like to continue, we do have a battle tomorrow. How I shall sleep now I do not know, but I would hate to be a burden on such an important day.”

"Of course,” she says.

Hubert would be lying if he says he doesn’t enjoy the way her hands linger on his waist.

In the end he does retire to his room for the night. The next day when he and Byleth march into battle side by side, he catches Edelgard’s eye. He thinks he sees her smile, but it isn’t until after their victory that he is sure.

She stops him with a hand on his shoulder, something kinder in her expression. “I am glad you chose Byleth,” she says. “All I have ever wanted is for you to someday find your own happiness independent of mine.”

And with that Hubert knows he can make his life exist to serve more than one person. “Thank you, my Lady.”


End file.
